Soul Mates
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: After the death of his soul mate, Yoko Kurama is left deviastated and heads to another world where he is reborn into Suichi Minamino, who still suffers the loss of his mate. But what happens when one day he is out & see's someone... complete
1. Prolouge: The dream

Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and characters etc.

A/n: So this will be totally different from my InuYasha stories that I'm so used to doing but I really want to do this. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter: Prologue: The dream

Suichi, also known as Kurama, sighed depressingly to himself as he sat at his desk in his room. He was working on his homework and was on the last page of his math. Leaning back in his swivel desk chair he got up to stretch his legs. He had had a long night and was ready for bed.

A sudden tapping at his window caused him to turn around to find who was tapping. It was no surprise when he saw his good friend Hiei sitting on one of the branches that came ever so close to his window. It allowed Hiei to reach out to the glass and rap on it softly.

Kurama smiled, Hiei and himself had gone out a few times only to break up weeks after due to Kurama's link to his previous life's his soul mate who had been killed ruthlessly by another group of dirty humans who had set a trap for them. Hiei understood completely; they loved each other, just not to the level of love that soul mates had.

Going over to the window in front of his desk he opened it and quickly moved his math papers and books out of the way so Hiei wouldn't smudge them with dirt, placing them off to the side. "Hello, Hiei. What brings you here tonight?" Kurama asked, stepping out of the way as Hiei hopped down from the desk and allowed Kurama to close the window behind him.

"Nothing really, Fox. Just came to see how you were. I haven't seen you in a few days and I was thinking maybe you wanted to take a break from school to go out tomorrow."

Kurama shook his red head. "Sorry Hiei, I have an examination in biology tomorrow. And you know how I would never miss that. But I would love to go out tomorrow afterwards if that's alright?"

Hiei snorted to himself. He knew of course the fox was really into his education and like the fox demon he was, he loved to learn. "Alright, I could wait for you while you finish and then we can go out."

"Where would we be going anyways?" Kurama asked watching Hiei sit on the edge of his crimson bedspread.

Hiei gave a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe we can go to the ice cream parlor and then a walk through the park."

"Are you asking me out on another date?"

"No, I just want to get out. Makai is a bit boring for the moment. Nothing is really going on, surprisingly." Hiei rolled his crimson eyes before continuing. "And of course I know you're not quite over _him_, Kurama, I won't be asking you out until you're ready to move on." Hiei knew that somehow, Kurama wouldn't ever be ready to move on and no one could replace the love that was lost 18 and a half years ago.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess that sounds good, besides it will do me some good getting out of the house and it will keep me busy. I will pick you up after school near the park, no?" Kurama asked with a fake smile on his face.

"No, I will just meet you at the front gates of the school. I'll talk to you later Kurama, I have to head out. Good night," he said quickly as he made for the window again.

"Good night, Hiei," Kurama said as he watched his friend climb out of the window and leap to the branch. Kurama moved to the window to close it just as Hiei disappeared from sight. "Guess it is back to math."

Kurama sat down back at his desk, picked up the papers that were set to the side and began to work on the last page of the math packet that was due tomorrow. It was already late. He should have been in his bed resting at 10:00; already it was nearly 11:00. He had been taking too many breaks and now he would be feeling it in the morning when he had to rise at 5:30 to shower and get ready.

Quickly working through the problems he set them aside and went to off from his clothes which were thrown into a hamper in the corner. Like most males at his age or any age, he slept naked as it was comfortable and untangled. Before going over to the bed to climb into it and sleep he picked up the square paddle brush and went to stand in front of a long mirror that was in his opened closet.

Looking over his delicate yet muscular form he starred at the faint '_birthmark' _on his lower neck that resembled teeth marks. _His_ mark.Kurama knew it would be there forever. Whether his mate was alive or dead it would stay there to show anyone he chose to mate with that he was already mated permanently with his soul mate.

The Fox youkai knew that he could probably move on to another mate, but it would kill him most likely. And that "kill" wasn't a metaphoric expression. It was true. It _could_ kill him. It could slowly do it by driving him insane or becoming so depressed that he took his own life. And he did not need to be any more depressed than he already was.

Throughout his short life so far the past 6 years had been hellish. And the last 4 were just as bad because around 13 years of age he had come into his first heat. Being without his true mate to relieve such hellish fevers and raging kitsune hormones drove Kurama to tears. And every year up till now had seemed to grow worse. Now his mating season was approaching which was causing him to be further depressed, because he knew that there was very little he could do about the heat which was coming.

Setting down the brush, Kurama went to the door and turned off the lights and then went to climb into bed. This time Kurama closed his eyes to sleep and hoped that he wouldn't dream the dream he'd have every so often of the dreaded night in Makai. Before he drifted off he whispered, "I miss you so much, mate…"

_:Dream:_

Youko flicked his tail watching his mate just on the branch above. They were looking at the humans camped out just outside their territory's border. They posed a threat as well as the possibility of being victims of theft as they carried some ancient treasure that was going to be relocated to another location just on the other side of their territory.

The humans wanted to chance their luck on going through and, instead of going around, facing the thick dangerous forest on the east and west borders. From the looks of it they were hoping to negotiate them with the treasure and hope that they might be allowed to pass.

But the legendary Youko Kurama and his mate would not stand for such. They would take it all. However, they would wait until the humans passed their border.

"What do you think, darling?" the kitsune's mate asked, looking down at a twitchy kitsune. "We could go get it now. It would sound like a better idea than to have them trespass, and then we can kill them."

Youko leap to the branch above and pinned his lover against the rough bark of the tree. Youko ground his erection into his lover's hips. Sharp fangs nipped at his mate's lower lip. "The thought's exciting."

"You know how much I love that? And how much I love how you think?"

The fox chuckled, trailing his sharp claw down the elf like ear that was pierced with three rings in a row at the base of where the harder cartilage started, sending chills down his partner. "Of course, that is why I do it. And two great mates think alike."

"You know, I will always love you no matter what? That I will _always_ come back to you somehow; in one way, shape, form or size?" he didn't know why he said that but he wanted to say it right there.

"I know, and I will always find you. Somehow."

His dark hair partner smiled. "Now, let's get going."

_Flash to another scene:_

"Shit! We've got to move!" Youko's mate said as he grabbed a gunny sack full of stolen goods and ran for it as he saw the humans turn on them, firing poisonous arrows their way.

Youko Kurama cursed as one of the arrows just missed his ear. It appeared that they had underestimated their opponent. But then again, they should have never underestimated a human as they were quite the race. "Yes, let's get out of here before something worse goes bad."

The kitsune's mate swung his chained blade just as some more of the humans appeared with a variety of weapons in their hands. The blade swung; decapitating several of the humans coming at them. The pair was not the type to run but sometimes it was necessary. But they would not do so without any fights.

Withdrawing a single seed from the long mane of sliver hair, Youko whipped his hand down, instantly converting the seed to a long thorny whip with a silver tinted white rose at the end. The kitsune cracked his whip threateningly as it caught one of the humans and sliced him down the middle into two pieces, cleanly. Smirking, he looked around at the humans. "Anyone else wish to die?"

Looking over his shoulder he could see his mate holding his chain-blade up in warning. Now no one dared to move. "Anyone?" his mate echoed.

The humans looked at one another before backing off slowly.

Taking the sack as it was time to go, the two backed out from the horseshoe formation of humans and started down the path that led to their forest on the edge of the southern border.

Youko shifted into his fox form as he followed alongside of his mate; the bag of goods safely in his jaws. This form was far swifter and it helped him dodge anything that was to be shot at him. It was also his preferred form because rarely was he suspected to be a demon and it was easy to get around.

Looking up at his mate who grinned at him, "You're so unpredictable, Youko."

Looking ahead they saw the border of their forest. Youko took the lead. His paws hit some suspicious hollow ground. Suddenly as he quickly passed over it with ease he did a jump and flip motion so he found himself looking to his mate who was coming straight for him into the forest.

Youko let out a screech and some barks for his mate to stop but it was too late. His mate, who was far heavier than himself in his kitsune form, met the pit. Having no time to try to escape the fall he plunged into the bamboo spikes. That suddenly triggered a rack of spikes to come falling down from the canopy of the trees.

Youko watched in utter horror as his mate was impaled with spikes. Shifting out of his fox form he ran over to the pit. "No!!!" he screamed, reaching out his hand to his mate who was slowly dying as the spikes must have missed most of his vital organs. It wasn't enough damage to cause him a quick death. Now he watched his mate die in front of him.

"It burns!" he screamed.

'_Why would it burn?'_ he asked himself amongst the cries. It should be_ hurting_ more than burning. Glancing over to the other spikes that had not touched his partner, they looked like they were coated in a bluish green poison.

How cruel was this?

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" he cried out, trying to get into the pit safely.

"No! You can't! Run! Save yourself! I'm too far gone…" his mate's voice was choked as blood exited his mouth and nose.

"I want to follow you! I can't be without you!"

"No…! Stay… Because I love you…" were the last words his mate got to say before he went still for a few minutes until again he let out one amazing scream of pain that sent the birds flying from the tree tops, before there was nothing more.

Youko, who had thought his mate dead and had been grieving beside the pit, was startled by the out burst. What had happened? Did the poison paralyze him up until his death? How very sick!

Snarling, he shifted back into his fox form and dropped the goods before giving his mate one last glance as he was feeling his youki dissipate finally signaling he was no longer there. Before he had suspected his mate's youki remained there for a moment because he was there and his mate was not ready to leave, and had thought nothing of it. Now he knew that wasn't the case. His mate had been alive.

He had suffered.

Now the humans would pay.

_Flashes to another scene:_

He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into by allowing his grief and anger to control him. He had allowed himself to be caught in the human's contraption. His paws had been caught in a trap that was meant for hunting and capturing large rodents and foxes as himself. Now he had to escape somehow.

Growling as the humans drew closer laughing at him, he started to bite at the paw which was captured. He knew he could re-grow it in a few month's time but it was now a life-or-death-situation. Shifting into his other human form was an option but it would just mean the trap would tighten on him.

"What is the matter fox? Can't get loose?" one of them jeered.

Youko Kurama snapped at the weapons now pointed at him before biting harder at his leg ripping the flesh from it. It was painful but it couldn't compare to the pain he would feel later if he were captured and tortured; possibly skinned for his silver coat and many beautiful tails. Knowing how bad these humans were already, he was sure if he were skinned, he'd be alive when it happened!

Hissing as he crushed the bone and finally releasing his bleeding leg, he went for the attack. Ripping apart the throats of his mate's killers he panted and turned just as a large javelin flew at him striking him through the chest grazing his heart.

Releasing a howl of pain he felt the javelin ripped from his body again by the human who had thrown it. Before the attacker could throw it again he made a mad dash for safety. He knew this injury could be deadly and he needed to find a place to hide and maybe heal himself or die trying.

Running for the thick forest he knew he had the plants on his side. They would kill any who entered to harm him. He found a large cave that was connected to his caves and maze of tunnels underground. There he stopped to rest, shifting to his humanoid form

"Damn…" he cursed. He was not going to make it. "I'm going to need to get to another being. I need to be reborn to gain my strength and come back and kill them shits for what they have done."

Getting up, he stood to form himself into a blue-red orb. He would sacrifice this body into another and be reborn. Youko Kurama headed to the portal leading to the human realm. This human realm was oblivious to the spirit world and therefore relatively safe. He knew no one would ever come to find him there.

As he approached the portal he couldn't help but give a cry of anguish at what had happened that night. His mate… gone… "KURONUE…!" he cried out his soul mate's name finally, as he shot into the human realm and sought out his host that would create him a new form…

_Morning:_

Suichi woke in sweat as his body shook from the dream. It was almost the same dream but _less_ intense. Usually it was the death of his late mate replayed, not what had happened before and after his death, though, Kurama knew already what had happened.

Suddenly the familiar pain shot into his heart as it always did as he woke from the dream. It was not the pain from the wound of the Javelin throw; it was the pain of the loss. "It was just a dream," Kurama told himself, shaking it off slowly.

Clutching his heart for a moment, he then flipped the sheets over and slipped into the green towel folded neatly on top of his TV. He wrapped it around his waist and went to shower. It would be a new day and full of many surprises.

A/n: I came up with the corny title, Lol. Soul mates sound good? Well I hope you enjoy the prologue. Expect chapter 1 to be out later. I need to finish the chapter 22 of: The sun and the moon and Chapter 10 of Dear brother before I start 1 of Soul mates. Not to worry though it will be done soon enough. .


	2. Glimpses

Soul mates

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/n: Sorry it's been so long for updates. Between college and the holidays it's been hard to find the right time to write this up. I hope that you haven't forgotten what happened in the prologue. Well at any rate, enjoy this chapter; I'll try to speed things up soon so everything is caught up.

Damn brain! And damn writers block! Lol.

Chapter 1: Glimpses

Kurama made his way down the hall to the large bathroom. He could feel his mother's energy down in the kitchen and hear her making his breakfast before school. Kurama's mother always was the first one to rise and start the day and thus it came as no surprise to Kurama that she was up before him.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, locking it; he turned on the light to the bathroom while keeping the bright light out for a moment by closing his eyes before slowly opening them to allow him to adjust to the light. He glanced at the image of himself in the mirror as he took off the green towel and set it on the white fiberglass counter. As he glanced at the reflection staring back at him he could help but notice the slight darkened areas under his striking green eyes. It was a clear sign of a fitful sleep as well as not enough.

Going over to the shower he turned it on and let the shower head spray hot water for a few minutes as he went on to brushing his teeth and relieving himself, briefly staring at his figure's well-defined muscles of his-abs and well-shaped hips. He knew that his well-muscled figure was hidden behind the clothes and making him as scrawny-looking nerdy figure most of the time but just about every guy in school who had been in his gym class knew how he looked nude. And that was: delicious.

Stepping over the tub's ledge and pulling the pink curtain closed, Kurama took in the warming heat that sprayed all over him. This brought back small flashes of _hi_m and times they had shared together years ago.

Shaking his head, Kurama glanced up. "We didn't need to die in that senseless act!" he said, punching the tile wall with an open palm. Taking a stride back and he suddenly stepped on a bar of soap, causing him to slip rather ungracefully. He pulled the curtain down as he fell onto the side of the tub; his hip connecting painfully against the side. "Ah!" he cried just as he looked up to see the solid curtain rod came down on his face; connecting with the bridge of his nose. "What a great start of the day."

The water still raining down all over him, he slowly got up, hissing at the pain now in his side and feeling the bloody nose starting to run. Kurama untangled himself from the curtain.

"Suichi dear, are you alright?" Kurama's mother called from the other side of the door. She must have heard him and his commotion.

"Yes, mother. I am fine. Just slipped," he replied glancing down at his right hip to see a nice big bruise already emerging all down his side.

There was a small pause from his mother where she must have been deciding whether or not to go in and see if he had been severely hurt or not. "Okay, well if you need anything, just call me."

"I will, Mother."

"Smooth, Kurama," he said mockingly to himself as he felt his nose to see if it had been broken. Luckily it wasn't. He might end up with a nice bruise later if he was unfortunate, but his nose was fine other than it was bleeding heavily.

Letting his nose bleed, he quickly washed his hair and body and then got out to deal with the bloody nose that was still flowing freely.

Wrapping the green towel around his waist after drying off his legs and wrapping a white towel around his hair carefully so he wouldn't get blood on it, he went over to the toilet paper roll. Getting a handful of it he placed it over his nose. Before leaving the bathroom he fixed the curtain and the rod back to where they was suppose to be, and soaked up the water that was pooled up on the floor with the extra towels. Placing the wet towels in the hamper in the corner, Kurama left the bathroom to go get dressed.

* * *

Dressing in a dark red dress shirt; the edges lined in gold, and wearing red tapered casual dress pants he tied back his hair in a low ponytail. He headed downstairs to his breakfast; still holding his bloody nose that was now starting to clot. Kurama took a seat at the table after fixing himself some scrambled eggs and sausage just as his mother entered the room holding his green book bag.

"Oh, Suichi! What have you done to yourself?" she said putting the book bag on the teal counter top and rushing over to him. Lifting his chin up in the middle of taking a bite of his sausage she glanced at the red crusting blood around his nose. "What happened?"

Chewing his food thoroughly and swallowing, he replied, "I slipped in the tub, the curtain rod hit my nose. I'm fine, Mother."

She ignored her son and went over to the sink to get a wash cloth and came back to wipe away the dried blood. "Don't be silly, you're not fine."

Sighing in defeat, he allowed his human mother such a simple act.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked looking him over.

Kurama would have said no and lied, but he couldn't do that to his mother. "I fell on my hip, but I'm fine. I have nothing broken."

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. "Let me see."

He sighed inwardly again and lifted his red dress shirt revealing a rapidly forming black-and-blue mark. "It's nothing; I'll be fine in a few days at the most."

"No, you're not fine," she repeated and went to the freezer for a cold pack.

"Mother please, I need to get to school," Kurama said as he quickly downed his food and got up, ignoring the cold pack his mother was holding out for him to take. He didn't wish to be mothered at the moment. He wasn't in the mood for it right now. "I have a busy day, I have a test in biology and I then have to meet up with Hiei afterwards."

"Oh? Is that a date? Are you two going back out?" she asked hopefully.

Kurama's mother Shiori knew that her son was gay and was proud of it. Sure she wanted grandchildren but even more than that she wanted Kurama happy. She had known that Hiei and Kurama had been having on-an-off relationship ever since she had met him years ago. Hiei was like her second son and she wished the best for the two. However, she never understood why they always broke up all the time, yet she accepted it and didn't question it.

However, what Shiori didn't know about Hiei and her son was that they were both demons from the spirit world and demon world. That was what Kurama had yet to tell her. And when that day came, he would hope she would understand.

"No, we're not going out. Hiei and I are through. We're just friends now," Kurama replied, placing his plate in the sink, after rinsing it. "We're going out as friends to the ice cream parlor and then we're going to the park. Maybe we'll go to the mall."

Shiori giggled to herself. "Sounds like a date to me."

Kurama gave her a small glare as he picked up his bag. "It's not."

"What ever you say, Suichi," she said as he grabbed the door handle to leave then turned to go to the coat rack. "You two make an excellent couple. Do you know that?"

"He's not really my type," Kurama replied as he grabbed his brown leather pilot's jacket from the coat rack on the wall and put it on before grabbing for an extra black leather coat that Hiei wore around that time of the year when he visited, and put it on his arm.

"Of course he is. Why would you date him otherwise?"

Kurama opened the door and held the door open, letting the morning sunlight come in. He with held the real reason why he had dated Hiei. It was because he was trying to move on from what had happened back in the spirit and demon world, yet knowing that he still couldn't. "For comfort, Mother… for comfort," he replied softly as he exited out of the door leaving his mother slightly baffled.

* * *

"Good afternoon class, today we have a new student joining us. But it is apparent that they're not here today, so I'll introduce the new student when they arrive later," Mr. Takahiro greeted his 3rd hour class as he looked down at the new student list. He didn't understand why they were getting a new student at the middle of the school year. It was unusual that the school was still accepting.

"Who's the new student?" asked one of Kurama's classmates.

"I think I'll announce the name when they are here, Mr. Yuudai. Now I hope that everyone has studied for their test, because there are 300 questions. And each is worth 3 points."

A groan spread throughout the room like a wave. But Kurama remained confident in his ability to pass in the top five.

Kurama watched as each of the tests were passed out. He began to wonder who the new student was and when they would be in. He couldn't help but feel the need to see who he really was. Something inside of him told him that he knew the person already, regardless of not knowing yet. '_Perhaps tomorrow they'll show up…'_ he thought as he picked up his pencil and began his biology test.

"Yo!" Yusuke called as he grabbed Kurama's hips and pulled him into a slight hug. Kurama couldn't help but give a hiss of pain as he pulled out of his friend's embrace. "What's the matter?" Yusuke asked quickly, seeing his friend's pain.

"I just had a bad slip this morning in the tub," Kurama replied as he revealed the massive bruise hugging all down his right side.

"Ooo," Yusuke said, as he winced seeing the bruise. "You should get something on that!"

Kurama shook his read head and let the shirt fall back in place. "I'll be fine. I've had far worse remember?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah you're right, you have."

They walked down the hall to Kurama's locker where he shifted his bookbag to his other side as he turned the combination lock. Once it was opened, Kurama placed his heavier and not-needed books into the small slot locker and zipped his bag up and closed his locker. "Are you ready for lunch?" Kurama asked as he started his way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" Yusuke said rubbing his stomach before putting his arm around Kurama's shoulders. "So what's up? You look like shit, you know that?"

Kurama couldn't lie, he did look bad. For a long moment he didn't reply to his friend. "I had another dream…"

Yusuke had known about his friend's dream just like the rest of the group. It worried them all that Kurama was having such startling dreams of his past. They always had the premonitions of when Kurama became depressed. It made them wonder when something terrible would happen. "Oh?"

Kurama nodded.

"Do you think it's because of your heat that's coming up in a few weeks?" Yusuke asked as he held open the cafeteria doors open for him. Yusuke and the others had been discussing what they do with Kurama when the time came. There would be a fair chance that Hiei and Kurama would get back together for the short time.

"It just might be," Kurama replied as he went up to the bar where he picked up a cheeseburger, fries and a side salad along with a soda. Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you getting anything?"

Yusuke shrugged and picked up a burger and soda as he followed Kurama to the register. "Well anyways, I'm going out with Kuwabara after school. We're going to the arcade, do you want to come?"

"No," Kurama replied spotting Kuwabara and Keiko at the lunch tables across the lunch room, and starting towards them. "I have plans set with Hiei already. We're going over to the Ice cream parlor and then we may just do something else."

"Isn't it a little cold for that?" Yusuke asked.

"Not really. Hiei is always warm and never really minded the cold. I mind it, but I'll probably just watch him eat it."

"Hey Kurama and Yusuke!" Kuwabara greeted, waving them over. "I just heard there's a new kid on the block."

"Oh, you heard too?" Kurama asked, sitting down slowly across from Keiko.

"Yeah he's in our gym class and our history class," Keiko said.

"Any idea of who he is?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara shook his head in unison with Kurama and Keiko. "My teacher won't tell us," Kurama answered.

"Same here, but someone said that it was a guy and he's a major hottie!" Kuwabara added.

"And who was that someone?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Not sure, just some rumor that someone who said that they saw him."

"Anything else; like what does he looks like? I may want to go get a date with him," Yusuke asked as he unwrapped his burger.

"Supposedly long black hair and fair skin," Keiko said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes momentarily and shrugged knowing there were a lot of kids out there like that. None of those types of kids caught much of his interest.

"They say he's some kind of smart, wealthy kid," Kuwabara said. "And that he doesn't need to go to school but he does anyways. Hey! That's almost like you, Kurama! You're too smart for your own good!"

"Shut up stupid," said a voice behind Kurama.

Kurama turned around to see Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. "Hello, Shizuru," Kurama greeted.

"Hello to my favorite redhead," she replied, as she leaned over to give him a hug and a kiss but was cut off from a hug as he put his arms out quickly. Puzzled she asked, "What?"

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit banged up in the hip at the moment."

"Why, what happened?"

"Kurama had a slip in his tube this morning," Yusuke answered lifting Kurama's shirt nonchalantly, disregarding Kurama's hands trying to brush his away.

"Oh wow! That's one nasty bruise you have there. I believe it's the worse bruise you've had in a while," Shizuru commented eye balling it closer.

"What?" asked Keiko and Kuwabara as they leaned over to see the big bruise.

"Guys! I'm fine! Now please sit down and let's enjoy this lunch," Kurama said tersely. He had never been a big fan of being mothered over, and he certainly wasn't about to start to enjoy the 'mothering'. "Now have you guys heard anything else of this new kid?"

"New kid?" asked Shizuru as she took a seat next to her partner Keiko.

"Yes, haven't heard?" Keiko asked making room for Shizuru. "Supposedly there's a new kid in the school."

"Oh, that's interesting. Can't wait till I meet him, but who knows, he could be a complete jerk."

"Or he could be a total porn star hottie!" Kuwabara added enthusiastically.

They continued on through their lunch normally, discussing their classes as well as tests and what they would do that day after school. Kurama said hardly anything and kept to himself as he felt slightly depressed. They parted ways soon after lunch and headed off to their next class.

* * *

The day went on as usual with semester finals and the usual short meetup with the others in between classes. Soon it was the end of the day and Kurama made his way out the front doors where he spotted Hiei just outside the school's gates, leaning on a tree with his usual composure. Kurama couldn't help but smile lightly at seeing his friend. "Hello, Hiei."

"How was your day, Fox?" he asked, pushing himself off of the tree's trunk and meeting Kurama half way. Hiei couldn't help but notice how bad his friend looked. Knowing he shouldn't ask he said nothing.

"It was fine," Kurama replied as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder and eyed his friend's clothing. "You're not going out in that are you?"

"Why? What's wrong with this?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"Well it's not really blending into the crowd," Kurama said as he eyed the black tunic and pants his friend usually wore. Kurama knew that Hiei wore a black tank top underneath.

Shrugging, Hiei removed his top tunic and tossed it to Kurama who neatly folded it up and put it in his bag. Spotting the usual black leather coat in the bag, he pulled it out and put it on. "Is this better?" he asked zipping up the coat.

"Much better."

"Good, let's go."

"I should stop home and drop this bag off."

"Okay, let's hurry then"

"Mother, I'm home!" Kurama called as he opened the front door.

"I thought you were going with Hiei right after school?" she called from the kitchen.

"We're going to the parlor; I just stopped home so I can drop my bag off. We'll be back later."

Shiori looked around the corner to see Hiei and Kurama as he set down his stuffed bag onto the couch. "How's your hip, son?"

Hiei quickly glanced at Kurama questioningly.

Waving his hands dismissively, in front of him, "It's nothing now, I'm much better." Kurama really didn't wish for his friend to worry about him. Yet he knew once that door was closed Hiei would start questioning him. Hiei always questioned his friend when it came to his injuries.

"Okay, well you two have fun now. Don't get into any trouble."

"I'll try not to be out too late, Mother."

"Alright, be home in time for dinner."

Closing the door behind them, much to Kurama's surprise, Hiei didn't open his mouth about his hip— up until the end of the sidewalk. "What's wrong with your side, Fox?" Hiei asked before Kurama could even open his mouth to object.

"Nothing, just a small bruise is all." Kurama was feeling rather irritated with everyone caring so much about such a little thing. Yet the way his emotions rolled along unpredictably it was hard not to blame them for wondering if he was doing it to himself.

"How?"

Sighing at his friend's persistence, "I slipped in the tub, it's nothing more. Just drop it. I've been repeating myself three times already; you know how I hate repeating myself."

"Hn… Let me see."

Kurama growled inwardly as he pulled up the jacket and shirt to reveal a yellow, black, blue and purple bruise on his skin before dropping it. Hiei didn't say a word as they continued their way downtown, but Kurama could feel Hiei's Jagan eye on him every so often on the way there. Even when the third eye was masked by Hiei's odd and slightly out of place head band, it felt as though it was watching him. But maybe it was just Kurama's imagination.

They soon reached downtown and made it to the parlor without much of conversation. They ordered their ice creams; Hiei ordering a waffle bowl filled with chocolate and Oreo cookie crumbles with a strawberry topping and Kurama a waffle bowl filled with mint chocolate chip and gummi bears with no extra toppings. Taking their seats in the corner booth, they ate some of their ice cream before talking.

"How is it?" Hiei asked watching Kurama pick at his ice cream, not showing much interest in the cold dessert.

"Oh it's good," Kurama said smiling.

Eying his friend lightly, Hiei took a bite of ice cream before talking again. "How was your test?"

Kurama knew Hiei wasn't really the type to ask little questions that involved his schooling, but it was something other then focusing the conversation on other things that Kurama didn't wish to discuss. Hiei showed hardly any interest in most of his friend's human routines. He never really understood why he had to go. The fox demon was to smart for his own good.

"Oh I think I aced it," Kurama said with a genuine smile. "I'll be in the top five, I know that for sure."

"Excellent," Hiei said as he watched his friend suddenly turn to look out the window as people passed by in the small crowds that he hated so much. "What are you looking at?"

Kurama ignored his friend's voice as he continued to glance from face to face. Something inside him told him something or someone was coming and he should pay attention. He could feel his Youko form wanting to come out as he continued to glance through every stranger's face and everything in the vicinity.

Hiei looked too, not seeing what had suddenly changed in his friend's normal calm composure to that of a fox on a hunt. "Kurama!" he snapped bringing his friend back to reality for a moment.

"What?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Something is –" From the corner of his eye he saw him. Tall, fair skinned, long flowing raven hair exiting from the strip club across the street that Kurama and his friends used to go to. They had stopped because Kurama wasn't up to looking as much as he used to. That was around the last time Hiei and himself had stopped dating.

Hiei followed Kurama's gaze and saw what he was looking at. From what he had seen Kurama draw in his notebook during some of his classes he recognized the similarities between this guy Kurama was staring at and the mate Kurama had been with in his other life in Makai.

From what Hiei could feel, and of course Hiei already knew that Kurama was feeling it as well, was the guy he was looking at wasn't a human at all… he was a demon. "Kurama, I know what you are feeling but it can't be –" before he could finish what he was saying Kurama was already out the door and chasing after a ghost from the past.

Dodging cars with ease, Kurama made his way across the street only to find that the person he had seen was now gone. "He couldn't have just disappeared into nowhere." Looking up and down and following his nose into the building he had just seen the person come out of minutes ago, he paid the cover and quickly went in.

Going up to the bartender he asked, "Did you seen a tall guy with dark hair just exit this place?" he called over the music.

"There are a lot of guys with that description. Do you know if he works here or not? Or how old he looks?"

"No clue if he works here, but from what I saw he looks about 18."

The bartender paused as he was cleaning a mug out with a bar towel. "Come to think of it… We do have a male dancer about that age and fits your description. He's new here but I think his title name here is: The bat out of hell: Raven. I think he'll be back tomorrow around 11 or 12. Why are you interested in him?"

'_He's new? Maybe he might be that new kid that is supposed to be in class with me at school?'_ Kurama wondered. "I just saw him leave. I think I know him. Do you know his real name instead of his stage name?"

"I'm not supposed to give that out. Sorry kid."

"It's fine. I'll be back tomorrow then."

"Kurama! There you are!" Hiei called from behind him as he ran up to catch up with him and grabbed his shoulder lightly. "Have you lost your mind, fool?"

"I just thought I had seen him," Kurama said as his friend dragged him to the exit. "But as long as I paid the money to get in, we might as well stay."

Hiei stopped pulling. "Hn, I guess so. But not for long, I hate the loud music they have playing." Hiei was never really fond of the club's music as it was loud and annoying and the lights wreaked havoc on his eyes. And of course he knew it was just as bad for Kurama. But he was sure Kurama in his human form could handle it much better than he could.

Taking a seat near the stage, Kurama sat down and ignored the dancers for a bit. "Hiei I think he's alive."

"Don't be a fool, Kurama. He died a long time ago. It's time to just let go."

"But what if it is really him? What if he found a way like I did?" Kurama asked, stressed. Freeing his red hair from the pony tail he ran his hand through it and slipped the binder around his wrist.

"Wouldn't you think that he would have found you than by now?"

"I've masked my ki and myself so I would be hard to trace as well detect. I'm sure he wouldn't even notice me."

"I don't know, Fox, but maybe you're loosing it. Maybe it's just your heat playing tricks on you. I know that it's coming up and you seem to always behave like this. Perhaps we should go back to Makai for a bit and relax, take sometime off from school."

"They said someone like that works here though. His stage name's Raven, maybe it is really him. It would sound like a name that he would use," Kurama paused remembering that he had once used to call his mate Raven before. Of course his mate wasn't fond of the name but accepted it. "In fact, I use to call him that every once in a while."

"Okay Fox, now you're just delusional. Stop making excuses for your mind to believe."

Hiei crossed his arms across his chest and eyed his ex with slight concern.

"It's too ironic, Hiei. But I'm coming back here tomorrow. I want to see for myself."

"Kurama…" Hiei said in his own weird gentle way, which sounded harsher then gentle, "You're only going to end up hurting yourself once again."

Hiei had known his friend for mistaking people for his old partner and making a fool out himself. It only ended up with Kurama falling into a day of depression.

"I won't let this happen again, Hiei. Don't worry about it. I just need to settle this now. If it isn't him, then I'll give up for now."

"Hn…" Hiei commented before relapsing into silence as he watched the male dancers on stage. "C'mon I'll pay one of the guys to give you a lap dance."

Kurama having no objections surprisingly, just nodded and watched Hiei walk over to the best looking one and whisper in his ear before pointing out his red-headed ex-boyfriend nearby.

'_I just hope it is really him and not a figment of my imagination that I really want to be real,' _Kurama thought as he watched the dancer come over and smile. Tomorrow he would have his mother call into the school and tell them that he was going the doctor for the bruise and then would go to the club instead of the doctors. If he wasn't able to go to the doctors, he would skip school all together.

A/n: I hope this makes up for the lost time! I'll be sure to keep up with the updates! And no, sadly this isn't going to be a YusukeXKurama fic. Sadly I'm not much of a big fan of that pairing. Sorry to disappoint you all. But I hope you continue reading.


	3. Raven: the bat out of hell

Soul mates

A/N: Well the update is sooner than I was expecting. I guess I'm a bit excited to get rolling with the story. Thanks for the reviews!

I'm going to attempt something new and add some music lyrics to this chapter because I see that they would fit. I hope you enjoy them. This is my first time doing this so I'm going to try to fit it all in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the lyrics to this song featured in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Raven: The bat out of hell

The alarm clock seemed to have gone off too early that morning as Kurama hit the snooze button. He had hardly even gotten enough rest due to his thoughts about today when he would go see the new guy at the strip club. Between the moment when he had left the club and now as he lay in bed thinking, time seemed to have come to a standstill.

He hardly could believe that this could be it, that this guy could really be him. It made his heart beat rapidly in excitement. Kurama remembered again that he shouldn't be so hopeful. There was a major chance that this guy might not even be his lover.

Getting out of bed before the snooze button went off again, he turned the alarm off, and then, slipping on a silk pair of pants, he headed to the bathroom for a morning shower. He wanted to make sure he smelled good before doing any introductions. And this time, he wouldn't slip.

Seeing the nicely formed bruise all down his side, he touched it lightly wondering if he should put some pain-relieving lotion on it. Deciding against it, he stripped out of his pants and carefully climbed into the shower.

He made his way through the shower without further incident and got out to dry off. Slipping on the green silk pants before pulling the curtain closed, Kurama exited out of the bathroom to make his way downstairs. He would tell his mother that he wasn't up to going to school that day.

Shiori was at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee as she read through the morning paper. Hearing her son's footsteps she looked up to see her son not ready for school. "Good morning, Suichi. What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"Morning mother, I just want to let you know I am not going into school today. Can you call in for me in please?"

Shiori was a bit shocked that her son didn't want to go to school. He hardly ever missed school, maybe once every so often when things couldn't be helped. This latest news led to concern as to why he didn't want to go. "Why? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, it's just my side. I think it's worsened; I may have cracked something. I'm going to the clinic later on today," Kurama said. He hated lying to his ningen mother but it was something he had to do.

"Well, alright. I'll be at work so you'll need to take the bus there if you can't drive," Shiori said as her eyes fell on her son's side. It did look pretty nasty, and it almost made her think that there was something far worse than a bruise or a fracture.

"I can drive. Don't worry about it," Kurama replied as he went to the fridge for something to drink. "The clinic is not that far, anyway."

Kurama had always been able to lie flawlessly to his mother if he tried, and she always bought it, thinking there was nothing her son was hiding behind such an innocent face. It was an innocent face that hid so many lies behind a smile that had everyone wondering what he was in good spirits about all the time.

"Alright then, I'll call your school and tell them that you'll be gone today. You go rest, and just watch TV."

Pouring himself a glass of strawberry banana juice, he closed the cap of the jug and put it back in the fridge. "I'll make my own appointment too, mother. So don't worry about that," he said softly as he started to down the drink.

Exiting the kitchen, he made his way back up the stairs to his room. He had about 7 hours to kill before he would head off to the strip bar. And those hours would most likely go by as slowly as molasses in the wintertime. Kurama couldn't exactly sleep those hours off easily either as he had the bar on his mind.

Closing the door and locking it behind him, Kurama sat down on the bed as he grabbed for the remote to turn on the TV, and flipped through the channels until he found a music station of his liking so he would able to listen, and maybe look up once in a while to watch. He kind of wished that Hiei would drop by to keep him company during his wait. Then he would at least have someone to talk to.

Reaching over to his sidetable drawer, he pulled out a few Rubik's cubes that were mis-matched. Kurama always found it entertaining to solve the block, no matter how many times he completed it. It kept his mind busy and out of trouble.

It was only an hour later when there was a rapping on the window, drawing Kurama out of his concentration on his third Rubik's cube. Looking over to the window he saw Hiei looking back at him before lifting the window and entering. He didn't say anything as he entered and climbed off of his desk. "I see you're skipping out on your schooling." Hiei said finally as his eyes landed on the finished Rubik's cube blocks on the bed. "I had stopped by your school to glance in your classroom but you weren't there. But I am not so surprised, knowing you."

"I'm going to the bar like I said I would. I just have to make sure," Kurama said, setting down the cube. Stretching with his arms over his head, he continued. "My mother won't know anything about it for now. She thinks that I'm really heading off to the hospital about this bruise."

Hiei looked down on Kurama's side to see that it looked worse than it did the day before. Coming closer he stared more intensely at it. He knew that it might look bad but it was healing. "Doesn't hurt too badly, does it?"

Shaking his head, Kurama got up off his bed to go to the closet to pick something out for the club. He wanted to look good, and make an impression. "I don't want to stick around the house the rest of the time that I am waiting. I think we should go for a walk or something," Kurama said as he skimmed through his nice clothes over to the right side of the closet where he kept his more 'skimpy' clothes. He rarely wore those clothes except when he went out to the clubs or was feeling one of his dark moods. Otherwise he wore his more nerdy dress clothes.

Picking out some low cut black leather biker pants with a few chains attached to them leading from the front pockets to the back pockets, a pair of black leather steel-toe boots and a crimson long-sleeved mesh shirt, Kurama set them on his bed. Hiei stared at the outfit he had seen his friend wear a handful of times before they stopped going to the bar. He was sure that it made his friend feel better about himself as he revealed his nice pecs, and mouth-watering abs, and hips that had every guy in the club chasing him.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? It'll show that bruise you have there," Hiei said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm covering it up."

"How?"

"Make up," Kurama replied simply as he went over to his desk and pulled out a tube of skin-toned paint, along with a compact of powder. "I've always used this with my bruises, remember?"

Hiei remembered. Every time his friend had got himself into a fight in Makai he had to hide it from others. Especially with his mother who would question the marks immediately. But most of the time he hid his injuries well from the people around him.

Yet lucky for him, his injuries often healed quickly due to his youkai. Now that his heat was approaching, his body would double the time for healing; causing a faster healing rate. Knowing that, Hiei was aware he would find Kurama better within a few days.

"Are you going in that?" Kurama asked as he slipped on the mesh long-sleeved shirt, eying Hiei's black colored silk pants and black torn-up tank top stained with dark patches of red blood that no one would ever notice nor think anything of if they did. He also wore his head-band so nobody could see his Jagan eye and freak out.

Kurama knew that Hiei didn't want to change into anything sexy for the club. He didn't desire any human companionship and found no need to dress to impress.

"Hn… Unlike some, I don't need to dress to impress," Hiei said, his chin in the air and his arms crossed over his chest.

Shrugging, Kurama slipped out of his pants, revealing a firm tight ass that almost had Hiei panting for more than a simple view. Kurama had known Hiei for a while, and with them being former boyfriends, they knew what each other looked like naked and were completely comfortable with being undressed around each other. With Hiei now seeing Kurama nude like this, along with the knowledge that his heat was approaching, Hiei wished that Kurama would choose him for a releaser when the time came.

Not being able to help himself, Hiei watched as Kurama slipped on his leather pants that would cover the sinewy ropes of muscles running in his legs. Those legs just begged to be spread apart or be wrapped around his hips as Hiei took him. Hiei could just groan with the thought, but held back as his thoughts were interrupted by Kurama.

"Do you think I should wear my eyeliner?" Kurama asked as he started to cover up his bruise.

Shaking his head, "No, I think your eyes stand out as it is."

Kurama hummed as he added the final touches to his make up before surveying his work. Clearly satisfied, he pulled his shirt down. "How does it look?"

"You look good," Hiei said delightfully.

Kurama smiled before starting to strap on his boots. After making quick haste in doing it they were soon able to leave out his bedroom window. Kurama didn't want to have his mother being suspicious of how he was going out when she was still there. All she knew was that he was in his bedroom resting for going to the clinic.

"So did you sleep well?" Hiei asked as they made their way down the street.

Kurama shrugged, his hands in his pocket as they felt for a rubber hair-binder so he could pull his hair into a ponytail. "Well, I didn't get any sleep. I've been thinking about him a lot. And those thoughts kept me awake most of the night last night."

Hiei didn't say anything for a moment as he watched his friend put his hair into a high ponytail which made him look even more girly. "I don't get why you wear it up, it makes you look like a girl, Fox," Hiei said, his arms crossed as he walked.

"It keeps it from getting tangled on a day like this," Kurama replied as he jerked his chin up to the sky just as a gust of wind blew past them. Though it was a really warm day the breeze was nice and cooling.

"So what if it isn't him?" Hiei asked, changing the subject. He didn't feel like talking about the weather. It was a boring subject matter.

Kurama didn't speak for a few minutes as they soon reached the park. He wasn't sure what he would do or say if it wasn't him. He'd probably just go get a blow job or something, and go home leaving it all behind him. Then again, like most times when this happened, he just went home to sulk in his room for a few days.

Hiei waited patiently as Kurama made up his mind as to what to say. He knew it wouldn't be long until his friend replied. Before Kurama could reply, Hiei replied for him. "What? Go sulk in your room or something?"

The fox demon looked over to his friend with sad green eyes. "You know me too well." Kurama smiled softly as he looked to the oncoming path. It was the path that he often took through the woods to get to school quicker on days that he chose to walk. "Let's drop by my school; you can grab my homework for me. I don't think Mother is going to stop by there and retrieve it for me." Pulling off the path, they started towards the school.

* * *

Hiei left Kurama at the front gates to the school, making his way up the steps and through the front doors. Having been in the school to see Kurama many times before, he knew where to go. Not being lucky, the halls were filled with ningen's which bumped into him or got in his way as he had to push his way through the crowded hall just to get to the second to the last door on his right, at the end of the hall.

Swimming through the sea of students made Hiei wonder how Kurama could even stand it. But somehow Hiei was sure that Kurama actually couldn't.

Finally at his destination, Hiei entered the classroom just as the warning bell rang. Looking around he found it to be a lab. '_Must be his biology class he told me to come to,'_ Hiei thought as he remembered that he was supposed to get to the Fox's biology class room then go to his math room, and then his reading class.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher as he noticed the kid that didn't look like he belonged in his class. "You're not my new student are you?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm here to collect Kurama's homework. He's not going to be able to come today. So he asked me if I could grab what homework you have assigned."

"And just who might you be?"

"I'm his friend."

"Alright, well give me a moment to gather the papers together, and make a list of what he should be doing tonight," the teacher replied.

Hiei waited for the teacher to finish collecting Kurama's work, and as he was waiting he couldn't help but feel a faint energy of another demon. It puzzled him to wonder why he was picking up on this. As he tried to locate the energy it soon disappeared. '_I wonder if the Fox has picked up the energy.' _

"Here, give this to him," the teacher said handing him a nice stack of papers. "Do you know his other classes?"

Hiei nodded. Not saying anything, he just left out the door on the way to the other classes. It wasn't long before he was holding a large pile of homework, and he was finally able to get out of the school to find Kurama waiting for him.

"Here," Hiei said irritated, as he handed his friend the stack of papers. "We should bring these back to your place. By the time we get there it will be time to go to the bar."

As they walked Kurama had said nothing about ever noticing any presence of any other demon in the area. That made Hiei wonder how focused Kurama was with finding the truth of whom this new go-go boy was. Kurama was always good at tracking others, and detecting anyone in his territory. But if there were a really powerful demon that was masking himself to others it would be more difficult to detect.

Hopefully it wouldn't be someone else, like some enemies in Makai that might have found themselves in the human world.

* * *

Finally reaching the bar around 12:21, after a trip back to Kurama's place, they paid the cover charge and went inside. In there was a small crowd of people that were waiting for the next performance. While Hiei took a seat nearby, Kurama went up to the bartender for a drink.

"You're back?" the bartender greeted, recognizing Kurama's red hair and brilliant green eyes. The bartender eyed his new customer with a hungry look. The day before when the kid had come in all he was wearing was a red dress shirt and tapered looking pants that didn't show off any of his figure. Now he was wearing the nicer clothes that hugged his upper body.

"Yes, I'll have a Long Island iced tea and a bottle of beer please," Kurama said, quickly ordering his drinks before starting any further conversation. Not being carded Kurama didn't hesitate to continue. "Do you know if he's here?"

"The guy you're looking for?" the bartender asked, remembering what Kurama had asked earlier. "Yeah he's here today. He'd just getting ready to begin. The show is starting soon. Better get a close-up seat. The crowds going to be coming soon, even if it is noon and you won't get much of a view."

Watching the bartender finish mixing his drink, Kurama couldn't help but feel the excitement swell inside him. He felt like he was waiting for a movie he'd been dying to see or a vacation he had been so excited about going on. Now he was here and Kurama couldn't seem to grasp the reality of it.

"Is there a way to get a back-stage pass?" he asked earnestly.

"Pay me about 3,000 yen and I think I can get you back to see him."

Kurama didn't have an extra 3,000 yen on him. He did have it; however, he had really only brought enough money to get in and maybe get a lap dance if it wasn't who he was looking for. Now hearing this made him wish he had a credit card. "Sorry… I don't have it. I guess I'll just have to watch," Kurama replied sadly as he took his drinks.

"Don't be so down, last week no one even got backstage!"

Paying for his drinks he quickly headed for the table closest to the stage. Hiei swiftly followed behind him grabbing his drink from Kurama's grasp. "VIP treatment you want, huh?" Hiei said as he took a seat across from Kurama and also faced the stage.

"Yeah, too much right now, even if I did tell them I knew him." Kurama looked around for a clock anxiously. "I wonder what time it is."

"There's another half hour before it starts," said someone nearby.

Kurama looked over to see another stripper standing a few feet from him. He wasn't wearing much other then a tight pair of leather pants giving his ass some shape, as well as defining his bulge. He had blond hair that was to his shoulders and his eyes were hazel. He wore a choke collar and leather cuffs.

"Thanks."

"I heard that you were looking for VIP passes?" he said as he started over to them. "Is there a particular reason why you would want such thing other than to fuck the brains out of some of the boys back there?"

"Well… I'd love to talk to this Raven guy. I think I might know him," Kurama said as he felt Hiei's eyes on him, unsure of where this was all going.

"Of course, everyone is in here to see him. And you say that you know him? Doubtful though. He just moved here as I'm sure you've heard. But I'm going back there in a bit. I'll let him know that someone in the audience is a bright redhead who claims to know him. The raven might just want to meet you."

"Can you get me a VIP pass for free, please?" Kurama said, getting more desperate.

The stripper smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Red. I can't. I don't know you much. And you're not my friend, yet."

"It would mean a lot if you did."

Shaking his head again the stripper just started to walk away. "I can maybe have him start early if you really like. But that's all I can do," he said, starting off the floor to the stage entrance.

"What an ass," Hiei muttered taking a drink of his beer. He would have preferred a hard liquor, but he wasn't about to get drunk that night.

"I agree."

"Guess all we can do is wait."

* * *

"Guess you got a big fan out there, Rav," the blond stripper said as he came through the stage door, and into the dressing room.

"Aren't they all big fans, Blondie?" Raven said as he put on the final shackled cuff, each of which had a few chain links attached to them, along with a black strip of cloth; replicating some of his old _armor_ he had worn in the other life, which wound around each of his arms and were tied at the arm pit.

Although he had only been here for about 3 weeks, Raven was already used to being groped and people asking him to let them backstage. And many asked him simply for a good fuck, a request that he always denied, regardless of the price. He wouldn't ever allow himself to screw anyone else, only that special someone that he had been searching for as long as he had been in the human world.

Looking as he did, his work never came without a price. He also had stalkers that he dealt with on a daily basis. Of course, nothing really got ugly.

Blondie shrugged. "Well this guy, he claims he knows you."

Picking up a brush and running it through his silky river of dark hair, Raven scoffed. "Hardly anyone knows me, I just moved over here from another part of the country. I've never even been here." Rapidly brushing through his hair he set the brush down. "What does he look like anyways?"

"He's a redhead. And one with the reddest hair you'll ever find. He has striking green eyes, too. The guy shouldn't be hard to distinguish. Why don't you give him a show? Single him out. I'm sure he'll just cream himself if you do so."

Raven laughed. "No doubt about that. But I'll look for him. If I find I like him, I'll definitely go after what I like."

Blondie smiled. "Good, do you have any problems starting early?"

"Nope, I'm as good as I'll ever be," Raven said, throwing his hair in a quick high ponytail.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei waited impatiently as the room was soon filled with customers. The lights became much dimmer signaling that the show was almost immediately starting. Soon Kurama's question would be answered.

"Alright boys, here is what you've been all waiting for, Raven: the bat out of hell!" announced the DJ as a roar of hoots, catcalls and howls of joy went through the room. The DJ put the music in and pushed Play.

_I'm bringing my sexy back,_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think ''ts special… what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the extra slack_

_The bridge_

_Dirty Babe,_

_You see these shackles baby? I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way,_

_(Take it to the chorus)_

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes as he beheld a stripper who wore nothing but a black pair of soft leather pants that clung to every muscle in his leg; that were immediately torn off of his body with surprising ease to reveal a tight black thong. He also had on some shackled cuffs and his hair down well past his shoulders; even being in a pony tail reached to the middle of his back.

What struck Kurama also besides the man's looks was a chained necklace that had a pendant similar to the one that his old lover used to wear before he was killed. Now Kurama had it stored away in his room for safe keeping. He also wore leather looking material arm wrap that covered both his arms, and remained tied under his armpits. In their other life, it was used as a sort of protection as well as a fashion item.

_Raven_ was about 6 foot 5 inches, and had the most beautiful eyes that matched him in every way with a mix of amethyst and azure blue speckled into the blend. It matched his partner's description perfectly. _Raven_ even had a light scar over his neck that Kurama nearly missed as the stripper began dancing on the pole in an erotic dance that enthralled Kurama. Kurama also couldn't have missed two jagged scars on each side of his back right on each of his shoulder blades, where his wings should have been. There were many other faint scars but Kurama wasn't sure what they were from.

He would make sure that he would ask him later.

_(chorus)_

_Come here girl, go head be gone with it,_

_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_

_VIP, drinks on me_

_Lemme see what you're twerking with_

_Look at those hips,_

_Makes me smile_

_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_

He was enthralled with disbelief, and captivated in the smooth movements as the Bat out of Hell ground himself against the poll and slid back and forth before skimming the crowd with his eyes. His eyes met Kurama's; causing him to almost lose his grip on the pole and fall off to the side. But with some great reflexes he bounced back to the pole, swinging around it.

Coming down to the ground, he did a small cat-stretch giving everyone a nice view of his ass as he swayed the globes back and forth. His hands groping himself, pinching his ass and then his pierced nipples, allowing his hands to coming down his tanned well-chiseled chest with washboard abs just below to his thong where he stroked the front of it; giving himself a semi-erection.

_I'm bringin' my sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Because you're burning up I got to get it fast_

_(Take it to the bridge)_

Hiei glanced over to his friend who was too spellbound by the fact that Raven was really who he had been looking for, to even notice that the red hair of his had seemed to get longer and silver strands of silver were appearing more and more. His human ears soon disappeared into large silver fox ears on top of his head. Hiei couldn't allow his friend to shift into his youkai form in front of a bunch of ningen's.

"Kurama!" Hiei hissed turning his friend's shoulders to meet red against green speckled gold. "You're shifting! Stop it!"

Alarmed, Kurama felt the top of his head, and felt two furry fox ears. Glancing back to the stage, he could tell Raven had obviously seen them when no one else had, and was struggling to hold his natural composure as he danced. Neither of them wanted to see this new development of a demon in the room, so the only thing that he could do was continue his dancing.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one ever makes me feel this way_

_(Take it to the chorus)_

Grabbing a good hold of himself internally, Kurama shifted into his natural redhead ningen form. Looking around he found everyone still captivated by Raven. Ignoring Hiei's continued stare, Kurama took a large gulp of his drink; his eyes still drawn to the stripper who was starting to come off the stage towards him, almost causing him to cough up his drink.

Kurama had never realized that in the shows they had at the bar that the strippers would come off the stage for anyone. But apparently it was allowed because no one said anything, they just cleared people away with a few reluctant hand grabs that were quickly swatted away before some of the bouncers glared them a warning.

_Come here girl go head be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_

_VIP, drinks on me_

_Lemme see what you're twerking with_

_Look at those hips,_

_Makes me smile_

_Go 'head and get you're sexy on_

Raven made it over to him in ground-eating strides. Kurama seemed frozen in place as Raven pulled his chair away from the table and closer to himself, without any touches. "You might want to put your hands under your bottom, Fox… Don't want you getting thrown out…" he whispered, his voice filled with mixed emotions.

Swallowing his lump in his throat, Kurama just nodded and did what he was told. All Kurama could do is smell his partner's captivating smell, and desire his touches.

Raven pretended to be in his show as he ground against Kurama's leg, cupping his cheek as he brought himself even closer so that his heated breath was felt by Kurama. "Is it really you?" he asked breathlessly, his hand reaching between them to the hard erection that was forming underneath Kurama's pants.

Kurama could only nod as his eyes began watering up.

"Don't cry right now, there can be more of that later. Come to the back after this song. I'll tell them that you are allowed back there," he said.

"Kuronue…"

That confirmed everything as Kuronue pulled away, as no one knew his real name there. Even if the fox that was claiming to be his Kurama was a fraud, regardless of what he had seen earlier as there were plenty of other demons in the ningen world that could shift into any desired form and hunt him down to kill him, but nobody knew his name. They just knew he went by _Raven_ all the time. Now everything became much clearer. This was really his Youko Kurama.

_I'm bringing my sexy back_

_You motherfucker's watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, baby watch your back_

_Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact._

Kurama watched as Kuronue sashayed back to the stage as the final words to the song played, giving everyone a finale as he tore off his thong, and gave the pole a few spins as he came down to the stage floor, giving everyone in the room a delicious view of his body. Kurama wasn't sure if he liked how Kuronue ended it. His youkai now recognized him and became naturally possessive. But Kurama accepted it quickly, telling himself that it was only a job.

Hiei looked back over to Kurama, "It's him, huh?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "He wants me backstage. Let's start over there," Kurama said as he watched Kuronue get up and start over to the backstage door; glancing over his shoulder to see if Kurama was coming. Seeing that he was he smiled, this was what he had been waiting for all his long years in the ningen world.

Now they would meet after long years of hell and torment.

A/n: Like how this was put together? Should I do it some more?

Reviews are most appreciated.

Lyrics borrowed off of: I don't own any JT lyrics.

Sorry for any lyric mistakes.

* * *

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The Sun and the Moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summary: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear Brother: NC-17, Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summary: InuYasha receives a startling letter from his brother proposing a truce. He must decide to accept and go back to the western lands to forgive and forget.

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summary: You're reading it.

Intensifications: One shot, Inu/Sess: NC-17, incest, bondage, lemons, OOC, torture with pain and pleasure, AU, drugs (think of it as demon Viagra).

Summary: InuYasha is locked out of the house in the freezing cold, finally managing to get inside he's frozen to the bone. Guess he needs someone to warm him up, or rather something to warm him up.

Fan group: http:// groups. (with no spaces) 

Fan group description: A place where fans can get mailing updates of short previews to upcoming chapters before they actually go up and they can view pictures of fan art, as well as post their own. There are also polls to vote, casting the fans own opinion of what should happen or just influence what's to come.


	4. First meetings

Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho.

A/n: Ah, the first meeting! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 3: First meetings

Kurama's heart was racing. It pounded in the back of his throat as it swelled to enormous measures. It was going to happen. He couldn't believe it! He looked back at Hiei who was following him. Unlike him, Hiei was calm and didn't seemed too fazed that he was going back to see Kurama's old partner. Then again, he never seemed excited or fazed by anything.

"Don't wake me up if I'm dreaming, Hiei," Kurama said softly. He could feel his knees want to give way in joy. All he wanted to do was run out back there, but time seemed to be at a standstill, not wanting to move.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions to wake you up because you're not dreaming," Hiei replied as they finally came to the door that led back behind the stage.

Though Hiei didn't say it or express himself, the fire-ice demon was happy for his friend. Kurama would no longer be depressed, sad, suicidal and hurting. At the same time, he was also a bit saddened that there would be no further sexual encounters with Kurama now that Kuronue had been revealed. Now Hiei would have to pursue another 'bed buddy' for sexual encounters. He had an eye out for Yomi for a back up. But for the moment he would just concentrate on making sure the reunion went smoothly.

There was a bouncer at the door who looked him over once, and smiled. "I'm taking it you're Raven's 'Important person' huh?" the bouncer asked.

Kurama nodded. "I am. This is my friend, he's with me."

The bouncer looked lower to see Hiei who had his arms across his chest. "Well, I suppose that I will let him in too, given that you are together. Raven's not too picky about having his _guests_ bringing their friends along for the show. Enjoy," he said as he stepped aside, opening the heavy black door that led backstage. "You should find him just back there in the dressing room."

They headed back to the dressing rooms with long strides, dodging past a few other dancers that were heading to the stage for the next viewing. Kurama and Hiei shortly found themselves standing back of the stage at the dressing rooms where there was a black door which had a sign with "Raven" written on it. It was his very own private dressing room. Its door was closed, with another bouncer next to it.

"It seems that he must be very popular to have his own private room," Hiei announced, looking at the label on the door then to the bouncer. He had to figure that the club was really making a big deal about Raven. Then again, Hiei could see why, the show he had watched had explained it all. He had to admit his friend's old partner gave him a hard on.

The bouncer held out his palm for them to stop. "Are you Kurama?" he questioned putting his hand down as they stopped, and folded his arms across his impressive chest.

Kurama nodded, "I am. My friend's with me too," Kurama said as he nodded back to Hiei behind him.

The bouncer said nothing as he opened the door for them, and allowed them to pass through as he stepped back to the side. "He's expecting you."

Kurama's heart jumped into his throat as he entered first. Kuronue was brushing out his hair, and allowing it to fall free of the confines of the binder. The bat demon turned to face him as he heard them entering; setting down the brush, he smiled. The corners of his lips were pulled so high they almost reached his eyes, which sparkled with glistening tears. He quickly blinked them away as he rushed over, instantly embracing Kurama in a tight bear hug.

"Youko…" he whispered Kurama's other name, pressing his body closer as Kurama returned the embrace, ignoring and forgetting all the pain his body was in from the other day. All he could think about was touching his Youko again. He needed some form of contact to know that this wasn't a dream and his lover wasn't about to be slipped away. "It's been too long! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"It's been eighteen and a half years, Kuronue. Not a day has gone by without any thoughts of you," he replied pulling his head back, and cupping Kuronue's head in his hands as he looked him over. There hadn't been much of a change in his looks. He had a few changes in his appearance, like the rounded ears that were once pointed, and his eyes that used to be a solid blue were now were mixed with purples and blue. He was also a bit shorter from his former self, like Kurama in his human form. It made him want to question if his lover had another form. "It doesn't look like you have changed too much."

Kuronue shook his head, bringing his hands up to Kurama's face, stroking his soft cheek with his thumb. "You've changed a lot though. Red hair, green eyes, shorter then ever and yet you're still stunningly beautiful." He smiled and made the first move as he crushed his lips against Kurama's in a fierce kiss.

Stunned for a second, Kurama hesitated. He hadn't been kissed like that in ages. Not even from Hiei. It took his mind a few seconds before relaxing in to the kiss, then eagerly returning it. The kiss was addicting, his old mate's taste being irresistible with his own unique flavor of fruit and spice along with everything nice. The kiss was reluctantly broken as they both needed air that couldn't be drawn in fast enough through their noses, and they broke away panting. Breathless, Kurama replied, "This is the shell that I chose. I can change at will."

"I've seen." He smiled with a small nod remembering earlier. Though he might have sworn that Kurama was unaware of it and his Youkai was calling for him. Kuronue glanced back at Hiei; he hadn't even seen him come in with Kurama. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I didn't see you! Please have a seat!" he said, quickly ushering Hiei over to the sofa against the wall. "I'm Kuronue, if you haven't heard already, which I'm sure you have, though. Who might you be?"

Hiei sat on the arm of the chair. "I'm Kurama's friend, Hiei." He made no signs of a handshake. He just kept his arms folded across his chest, not wanting to have any further contact with anyone. "I've heard plenty of you. Don't mind me; I'm just the observer along for the ride."

Kuronue nodded, "Well, nice to meet you," he said. He wasn't much for acknowledging others and really didn't care either. However, he was in such a great mood. He was ecstatic that the day was turning out to be so surprising and very uplifting. "Are you a demon as well?" He couldn't help but want to know who this new person was that must have had some importance to Kurama who could hardly be one to carry around 'baggage.' Judging Hiei by the energy coming off of him that he was masking slightly, he was quite strong, and he thought that he was a worthy friend of his mate.

"I am a Koorime ice apparition and a fire demon," he replied. He wasn't much for words; he said what was needed and nothing more. He knew that this was Kurama's time to shine. There would be another time for him to talk and learn about Kurama's old partner. "I met Kurama years back."

Kuronue nodded. "From the time you've met you've been friends ever since?" He was curious as to what their relationship was with each other, and if there was something more in the mix other then a simple friendship. Kurama had to have some form of bond with him to bring him along to see him.

"Well, we were boyfriends for a short time, every now and then when I was truly and desperately lonely and was in need of company. I was trying to get over your loss, but it didn't go so well so we kept to being friends. Don't worry too much about him," he said quickly, but honestly so his mate wouldn't think he was cheating or anything.

"I'm not worried about that. I know you didn't know that I was alive. Nor did I. We're in the same boat, I've had my round of "boyfriends," none of whom were satisfying or worked out," he sighed, scratching his ear. No matter what, every date seemed to become boring to him. They were never anything like his Youko. Nor were they even remotely as beautiful and sexy as him either. He couldn't fill the black void that was in his soul with any of them. There was only one person that could do that. One demon. One special someone, and that someone was Youko Kurama. "If I had known that you were going to be here reincarnated, I would have looked for you sooner. Maybe I would have even found you sooner."

He nodded understanding. "Well, enough about me. What happened to you? How did you get here? Tell me everything," Kurama said. He wanted to know how his mate, Kuronue, had come into Ningenkai.

"Well, after I had died I sought another body. Well, that's what I am guessing. It's all a bit fuzzy after I had left my original body," he said with a frown, trying to remember what had happened after that. "I really wasn't expecting to come back after I had fallen through the trap. But I did. I felt my spirit seeking another form within someone's baby."

"My spirit did the same thing. But _I _sought out another form," Kurama said when there was a pause in the conversation. It seemed to Kurama that they both thought alike one way or another. That was the reason why they made an excellent couple with each other.

"I was born into a wealthy family. I moved out of the place because I couldn't take being around those humans any longer so I hit the road at 16, and I've been on my own since," he continued to explain. "I've been making my own money dancing and thieving, pick pocketing; things I'm good at. Like in the old days, remember?"

Kurama nodded. Those were the good days. Now he hadn't done any thievery since that night. There were too many memories it brought up that were painful to him, and he thought about them every time he had the idea of going on a hunt or robbery. That simple reason kept him away from doing what he had loved to do before. However, he still possessed the skills to do it, though. He might be rusty a bit on them but he knew that they were there.

Kuronue's mysterious colored eyes narrowed at him in wonder. "So how'd you wind up here anyway? They didn't kill you did they? I've noticed how you've taken this redhead's form. And back out there," he jerked his head to the door leading back to the stage. "You became Youko; in your original form that I remember and seeing you as." It puzzled him as to how Youko was in this new form. He remembered having to tell him to keep on living and not kill himself because he couldn't handle being without him before he finally died.

Kurama looked down at his feet feeling a bit ashamed at what had happened to him. He hadn't really '_died_', at least not yet, though he could have died. He had sacrificed his former body to be in another form while he had been weakened from the almost unthinkable capture, and a torture he'd never want to even contemplate about, as well as from the javelin that was thrown through his chest. "I had gone back for vengeance," he said softly, still studying black-tiled flooring. "I know I shouldn't have. But I did. I wasn't thinking like I should, but can you blame me?" He looked up at Kuronue.

Kuronue shook his head, still listening. It was obvious that he couldn't blame him for losing control because of his murder. It had been malicious and uncalled for - the prolonged paralysis of his body while he burned with a poison that seeped through the openings of his gashes which he had sustained. He was slowly being killed and he couldn't have done anything about it. He couldn't scream; he couldn't move. He could only watch with his prickled vision as he looked up at the terrified, grief stricken, pained eyes of Youko as he gaped down at his fallen partner. Those haunting mysterious gold eyes pained him every night when he dreamed. Kuronue never wanted to see those eyes like that again. Knowing how much pain Youko must have gone through seeing him like that hurt almost as much as the bamboo stakes penetrating his body. They had been placed meticulously placed so whoever fell on them would bleed to death slowly as the poison seeped through resulting in an agonizing death.

"I hadn't been paying attention like I should have. I had my foot caught in one of those human contraptions, ensnaring my paw. They found me within moments," Kurama said distantly. His memories went back to the past. He had to chew through his own flesh to escape, all due to his foolishness and the mistake of taking action out of vengeance right away and not creating a plan. Kurama was a bit ashamed of himself. "I had to chew through my own flesh to escape the torture that was surely to come. I ripped out a few throats on the escape, but they managed to throw a spear into my chest. I had to flee and save the rest of the deed for later. So I escaped; I needed to regain my strength so that I could finish them off. It was then I left the world behind and was reborn in this body."

"Was the chest wound fatal?" Kuronue asked. He had never thought his mate could be harmed severely. Kurama was strong. He was king of the forest, controlling the plants and trees; he was the ultimate opponent that you wouldn't want to meet in your stroll through the woods. That was, if you could even make it into the forest past all the man-eating plants that bent to Kurama's every whim.

Kurama gave a slight nod. "It grazed my heart. Later, before I left Reikai I found that it severed a major blood artery leading out of my heart. I wouldn't have lasted much longer had I remained," he confirmed, rubbing his chest absently where the spear hit. "It still didn't amount to the other pain that I felt for you."

"I'm sorry I left you in such pain. I'm sorry that you had to watch as I died. Though it was comforting that I didn't die alone," Kuronue replied. "However, it's something that I don't ever want to have to go through again."

Again, Kurama nodded. Something had died in his heart that night when Kuronue died. Now that feeling that had been there previous to the death was returning and filling the emptiness that was there. There was no need for sadness now. They were reunited. They should be celebrating, and not dwelling in the past. The past was the past. "Enough of this gloomy talk, Kuronue, let us go celebrate our reunion," Kurama said as he got up from the couch. "Where should we go? Are you off now?"

"I agree. Let's not dwell too much in the past, but we will always keep it in mind. We don't want to repeat the same mistakes and get ourselves killed again," Kuronue nodded. "I can be off now. They can wait for the next performance. If they can't, well, they can shove it up their asses because I have something far more important to do." Technically he could be off until 4 o' clock. Being with Kurama would take longer then a few hours. He had so many plans that raced through his mind, there were so many things that they needed to catch up on. "Well, if Hiei doesn't mind, I'd like to take you off alone and spend some quality time with you, if that's allowed?"

Hiei uncrossed and crossed his legs again. It didn't bother him too much that Kuronue wanted to take Kurama off alone and spend some time with him. Kurama deserved so much, and he wasn't about to take that away from him. "I don't mind at all. I think I'll head back to Makai for a few days and kill some demons. Or go piss off Yomi," he said as he got up from his seat. He really just wanted to just go spy on the old goat. There was nothing better to do.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked his friend. He didn't want to ditch him, yet he wanted to be with Kuronue.

"Yes."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon then?" Kurama went over to Kuronue who was going over to the silver rack where his normal clothes were hanging and watched him slip into his black leather biker pants and slipped on a raggedy torn up black tee shirt, giving him a bad boy look.

Hiei shrugged as he headed for the door. "Yes, in a few days."

Kurama watched as he left; closing the door behind him. Kurama then turned to Kuronue, waiting as he put on his boots. "So, did you have anywhere in mind?"

"How about your place?" he suggested. He would bring him over to his place, but it wasn't quite presentable and actually was quite a pigs' sty. It hadn't been cleaned in a few weeks and there were still boxes that hadn't been unpacked. The bed was also on the floor and not in a frame.

"Oh? You want to come to my place?" he asked. Kurama hadn't planned on bringing Kuronue back to his place. He looked a bit surprised that Kuronue would want to. The only thing that worried him was that his mother might come home for lunch as she sometimes did. With the luck he was having he knew that he would definitely run into her.

"Unless you have some weird family rules that you can't bring boyfriends over?" Kuronue threw in quickly as he finished getting ready to leave. "Come let's go, we'll talk and walk."

Kurama shook his red head. "No, not at all, it's just that I told my mother I was going to the doctor's today. She might be home. I had to give her a partial lie to come here. We can go to my place."

"What did you tell her you had to go to the doctor that was a partial lie?" he asked as he passed the bouncer who looked after them, not saying anything. He knew he was on break and he had until four to come back. He had drawn in a lot of money in one show and he was allowed to leave, unlike the other strippers who had to stay.

"Oh… well the other day I slipped and bruised my hip. It's nothing big though, just a small bruise. I'll heal," he said quickly. He didn't want his mate worrying about him now. His friends had fussed him enough about the bruise; Kurama didn't want any more fussing over it. "I think she thinks that I am still at the doctor. But I can tell her that I went already. As for how you came along, I'll just say I ran into you."

It was an easy enough lie for Kurama to pull off once more. Kuronue had no objections and he said nothing about the bruise, he knew how Kurama had been in the other life. If he was anything like that now, he didn't want to be fussed over either. The Youko liked being pampered but not fussed over. He had a lot of pride and independence that Kuronue respected.

"Alright well, sounds like a good lie to me. Let's go meet mama."

* * *

Sure enough, they came back to the house to find Shiori there for her lunch break. Kurama entered the front door first. He could hear his mother in the kitchen, and smell the soup that she was cooking. Turning around he ushered Kuronue inside and closed the door making a bit of noise to announce he was home.

"Suichi, is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen, hearing the door close.

Kuronue looked at Kurama with a skeptical brow that was cocked in question. But he said nothing, figuring it was a new name that Kurama had taken in this life. He too had been given a new name, which was ironically "Raven." His stage name was the nickname that Kurama had given him in the former life. And though he shouldn't have used his real name that he had in the current life, he did.

"Yes, Mother, it's me," he replied as he took off his boots, holding them in his hands after undoing the laces. He suddenly realized that he was wearing his mesh clothes that were his dress for going out, and he had to curse himself for not thinking about what he had been wearing. His mother wouldn't believe him now if she saw him. It was a good thing that she was in the kitchen, which wasn't in front of the stairs that led up to his room where he could change. "I have to go upstairs for a moment. I'll be right there to tell you how it went."

"Okay, I'll get you a bowl of soup for lunch also."

Kurama quickly hurried up the stairs to his bedroom, leading Kuronue silently up. "I totally forgot my clothes! How could you let me forget them?" he said as he closed the door behind him, locking it. Going over to his closet, Kurama picked out some tapered white pants and a green silk blouse to go with the pants, tossing them onto the bed.

Kuronue had just thought this was how he normally dressed. He hadn't known Kurama in this life long enough to know how he dressed. Kuronue only remembered how he dressed in the other life. "I thought this was how you normally dressed. I didn't realize you had a different style of attire. Otherwise I would have said something. But I do like how you are dressed as of now."

Kurama pulled off his mesh clothing and tossed them over into the closet for later hanging up. Then he slipped on the silk blouse, buttoning it he shook his head. "No, I only dress like that on the occasions when I go out to clubs. I can't dress like that at school - they have regulations."

Kuronue paused to think. "School? You still attend it?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to. Plus I want to. Why?"

"Because I attend as well," he answered. Kuronue was still in school though he had moved out. It was his final year as well. He had switched over in the middle of the school year, paying the school extra to enroll him. Why he wanted to go was a mystery. "I'm going to the one across the park just down the road. I just enrolled in it not too long ago. I keep forgetting the name."

Kurama's eyes widened a bit, "I go to the school across the park too! Maybe you're the new student that was supposed to be there in a few of my classes!" he said hopefully. Kurama thought it would be exciting if it were true. He still hadn't seen the new student, and Kuronue was the newest person in town that he knew of that was young enough to still be in school. "They haven't been in class for the past day or so that I know of. Then again I haven't been there today so it could all be a mix-up."

"Oh, well I went there this morning to pick up my missing homework. Since I have the early shifts this week I am unable to make it to class. Starting Monday though, I'll be attending class," he explained as he sat down on the bed watching Kurama undress out of the sexy tight pants that he wore, showing off his nicely sculpted ass and legs that were perfect for gripping him as he took him. And just the thought of those legs around him had him hardening painfully. Not having much sex for almost two decades had him wanting him more then ever. However, he held back. He was in Kurama's house and his mother was still unaware of her son's guest.

Kurama felt overwhelmed, he would be able to attend school and see his mate at the same time. He'd be able to see him after classes, possibly during class if they were in the same class together. "Oh, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, tossing his pants in the closet, slipping into the less attractive, yet mysterious, clothing that had many wondering what he really looked like beneath. "I hope that you're in my class! Do you think you can come tomorrow to school? It's Thursday; maybe you can get the week off and just work nights?"

Kuronue shrugged. "Well, maybe I can quit all together. It's not as though I need the money. Though I have a contract for another few weeks with them, but I say "fuck them". They don't need my body and I don't need my body being groped."

Kurama nodded. He didn't like the idea of his partner's body being groped either and it had his tail bristling. The idea of filthy human hands touching Kuronue made him want to go off and rip every one of their throats out, and protect his mate from them. He was a very possessive demon. "Great! Oh Kuro!" He sat on his lap and kissed him. Pulling back he looked at him some more, unable to drink in enough of the sight of his partner in front of him. "Come, let's go meet Mother. She'll love to meet you!" he said quickly' Sliding off his mate's lap and feeling the erection, he looked down, his smile reaching the corners of his vivid green eyes. "Oh… well, we'll have to take care of this shortly." Kurama reached down to stroke it through the pants. It was an impressive erection, much like his, but his was much larger.

Kuronue could only groan at being pulled away with a promise of later relief. "Oh, you're such a tease, Youko…" he whispered as he got up with Kurama who opened the door. "Just like you were a tease back then, love."

Kurama only laughed as he headed down the steps into the kitchen, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Mother, I want you to meet someone. I met him on the way to the doctor's. He's an _old_ friend of mine. Well, he's more of an old boyfriend that I was separated from a long time ago," Kurama said reaching back for Kuronue who was coming into the kitchen with him slowly and unsurely.

Shiori looked up surprised at her son. She hadn't heard anything other then her son's voice when he came home. Then again, she knew he was an excellent sneak that always slipped past her, and she always failed trying to catch him. Setting the bowl of beef stew on the table she looked at the person who her son brought home. He was tall and fit with long flowing dark raven hair, and he had unusual eyes like her son's vivid green. She made no signs of how she felt about him but she looked back at Suichi, who had a sparkle in his eye like none she ever had seen before. It was as though he had a new light of joy in his eyes. They had been the normal plain vivid green, but now had shifted to a brilliant bedazzling green. "Well, I guess that we'll need another bowl for him," she said with a smile, and went over to the cupboard to get another bowl. "Come in and sit down."

Kuronue nodded following Kurama to the table sitting down next to him. "I'm Raven, you can call me Kuronue. That's what I go by."

"I am Suichi's mother, Shiori. Its lovely to meet you, Kuronue." She smiled at him sweetly as she set the hot bowl of soup down in front of him, and then went to grab him a spoon. "I didn't know Suichi had another friend. Did you two use to date?" she asked, sitting down at the table across from Kurama.

Kurama hesitated for a moment not sure if he wanted to tell his mother everything. He looked at Kuronue, nodding. "Yes. Long time lovers," Kurama said with a small blush. He didn't mind his mother prying; he just thought she still thought he was with Hiei. "As I said, we were separated but now we're back together." Kurama ate some of his soup, glancing over to Kuronue happily.

"What about you and Hiei?" she asked lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them, watching them with interest. She could tell that her son loved this man more then anything and Hiei was nothing more then a friend now. "Won't he be sad?"

"Yeah, I might imagine so. But he understands. After all, he does know about our relationship. He is completely fine with it. Besides, I think he's taken a liking to someone else," Kurama replied.

Sherri was glad that her favorite one of her son's friends was going to be fine with it. Now she turned the subject over to the doctors. She wanted to know if anything was wrong with her son. "What did the doctor say about your side, Suichi?" she asked curiously. "I hope nothing is cracked."

Kurama calmly looked up at her, "No, nothing is wrong, Mother. Nothing serious, all I have is a nasty bruise. The doctor just recommended to ice it and take some pain medication. She just said to be careful next time," he lied perfectly. He knew he wouldn't be taking any pain medication. He never liked taking human medicine. He had his plants he could rely on. They had their own medicinal properties. On occasion, Kurama did use human medicines, like flu medications; stuff his mother shoved down his throat.

"That's good; you should go rest then. I'm sure that your side must be hurting terribly. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" she asked getting up to go look in the cupboard, playing her role as mother. "How about a cold pack?"

Kurama nodded at the hot pack suggestion. "Yes, I think I'd like a cold pack. Thank you for your concern, Mother," he said, finishing his soup. He mentally rolled his eyes. He loved his mother but he hated being babied. All he could do was to bite the bullet and live with it while he needed to. It wouldn't be long until he would be moving out of his home. Which might be sooner then he thought, now that Kuronue and he were reunited.

He looked over to his mate who had finished his soup and sat there observing him. Kuronue looked anxious and moved his eyes up to the ceiling in a suggestion that they head upstairs for a bit more talking, and just maybe something else. By the scent of his mate, Kurama could smell that he was up for something more then a bit of cuddling. Kurama was anxious himself. He wanted to feel him skin to skin. Mouth to mouth, and furthermore, he wanted to be one with him.

"Mother, what time do you have to be back to work? Don't you have to be there soon?" Kurama said.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me. Let me get this out and wrap it up for you. Then you can head upstairs to rest. Don't be doing anything that you shouldn't either, young man," she said seriously. "You don't want to overdue it. You'll miss another day of school. I'm sure you don't want to miss anymore now do you?"

Kurama shook his head.

Shiori removed the cold pack and wrapped it in a towel and handed it to her son. Removing the bowls from the table she set them in the sink for later washing. Looking at the clock, she grabbed her purse. "Be good boys now, I'll be back later. It's been great meeting you, Kuronue. Please feel free to drop by anytime. You're always welcome here." She ran over to give her son a quick smooch. "Good-bye, Suichi."

"Good-bye, Mother," he said as she smooched him. He watched her flying out the door before he turned to Kuronue who smiled back at him.

"Your mother seems very nice. I like her," he said with a smile.

"Yes, she's a great mother," he paused looking at him for a moment. "So… do you want to go up to my bedroom and talk?"

"Oh yes, I want to do something more then just a talk," he winked and pushed out of his chair and raced for the bedroom laughing. "Catch me if you can, Fox!"

Kurama smiled as he got up, pushing their chairs in and headed up to his bedroom; ignoring the hot pack left on the table. He was in no hurry to get upstairs. He was going to be savoring this moment for a long time and he took his time going up the stairs slowly.

This was turning out to be a wonderful week for him.

* * *

A/n: Wow! I got something done this summer! LOL! I'm sorry for the long wait again. Argh! Me and my slowness! It's really not easy having one computer with the internet and the other being my working station and has all my damn programs on it that I need to work on stuff.

I do plan to take a break from the next chapter for TSATM because I really want to redo the first few chapters. So expect delays. I'm thinking of starting that in August though. Well we'll see how the next update goes.

And I do promise to put a lemon in the next chapter! I know this story needs one.

Now on to that requested story!

Reviews are most loved!

* * *

Other fictions if you're interested in my work:

The Sun and the Moon: First fiction. NC-17. InuYasha/Sesshomaru: MPREG, Torture, Body Modifications, Incest, Aghast, OOC.

Summary: InuYasha is captured by Naraku who is seeking further power, and wants to kill off the InuYasha clan one by one. If he can't accomplish that, he'll plague their dreams and their lives until he does.

Dear Brother: NC-17, Incest, Possible MPREG, Aghast, OOC

InuYasha/Sesshomaru

Summary: InuYasha receives a startling letter from his brother proposing a truce. He must decide to accept and go back to the western lands to forgive and forget.

Soul Mates: Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama/Kuronue

Yaoi, Body modifications, Bondage, Aghast, OOC, MPREG (maybe)

Summary: You're reading it.

Intensifications: One shot, Inu/Sess: NC-17, incest, bondage, lemons, OOC, torture with pain and pleasure, AU, drugs (think of it as demon Viagra).

Summary: InuYasha is locked out of the house in the freezing cold, finally managing to get inside he's frozen to the bone. Guess he needs someone to warm him up, or rather something to warm him up.

Fan group: http:// groups. yahoo. com/group/CrimsonInHumanBlood Fictionsetc/ (with no spaces)

Fan group description: A place where fans can get mailing updates of short previews to upcoming chapters before they actually go up and they can view pictures of fan art, as well as post their own. There are also polls to vote, casting the fans own opinion of what should happen or just influence what's to come.


	5. Reunited

Soul mates

Soul mates

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't make any profit from it.

A/n: It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been debating who was going to be top, and who would be bottom for this chapter and the relationship between the two. I've figured it out though. This may be the final chapter for this one. Or I might add some more and a villain. It all goes on the reviews and who really like's the story. I don't get much for reviews so it's hard to say.

Since I've been out of school now (jumps for joy) I'm looking for work. But I have a little more time to do things between looking.

Chapter 4: Reunited

Kurama climbed up the stairs up to his room after Kuronue; who had raced up ahead of him and waited in his room. He couldn't believe his luck from his glance of Kuronue whilst being out with Hiei to his actually meeting him at the strip bar, to now -- his mother gone, leaving them completely alone in the house to do whatever they pleased. As he climbed, so many thoughts raced through his mind, seeming to weigh down on him with his excitement as he ascended the steps that were like a stairway to the heavens; a stairway that felt like it took too long to climb.

Finally reaching the top, he went down the hall to his bedroom; his door being open he found Kuronue laying on his bed on his belly looking up at him. "It's about time," Kuronue said playfully. "I thought I was going to have to come retrieve you." Kuronue was eager for them to have time alone after all the years of separation.

Kurama smiled and closed the door behind him, locking it. "I'm sorry to keep you," he laughed softly. "I didn't realize that those stairs were so high." Kurama came over and sat on the bed, drawing his legs up and under him.

Kuronue pushed himself up and crawled nearer, and then sat on his legs like Kurama so they were now nose-to-nose. He was still feeling very aroused from their previous bedroom reunion; his body ached for the redhead like nothing had before now. "So did you want to talk some more?" he asked, reaching up to twirl a red lock around his finger. He was anxious to have him again; as much as he loved talking to his lover he _craved_ physical contact more. "Because I had something else on my mind… I'm sure you do too."

Kurama swallowed hard, and then reached to stroke Kuronue's smooth skin and ran his hand over to his ear where he fondled and traced the shell of his lover's human ear. He could smell his partner's evident erection. He himself was getting hard again from being so close to him. "Well, I suppose, there is the afterglow and we could talk then," he replied, almost breathlessly. "But this isn't much for foreplay."

He leaned into Kurama's soft hand. If he were able to purr, he would have now. Kuronue's hand left the silky red lock and ran his larger hand down the shoulder and arm and up to the other's hand, cupping it. "Yes, but who really needs it when you're _this_ hard," he said as he as he took Kurama's hand, nuzzling it briefly before he took it and led it down to his crotch and to the obvious bulge. "It's so hard just for you. Every night since I came back— well ever night since I could recall, I've had this aching hardness for you. And nothing was able to satisfy it. Now you can for me."

"Kuronue…" He moaned feeling the heat through the thin leather of his pants; he couldn't help but grope and squeeze just to feel him more. The simple action sent fire straight to his groin, making him painfully hard -- his pants felt too tight even though they were loose. "I felt the same way. I don't think I've ever had a satisfied heat without you. But now all that's going to change because you're here, and so am I." He moved to kiss him, his hand working to unbutton his pants.

The bat demon sucked in a deep breath as Kurama squeezed him just like he used to. It made him shudder, and then harden even more, making his pants unbearable to be in. But Kurama already was working him free. His lover's lips were an open invitation and he moved enthusiastically to meet the lips part way. Thrusting his tongue inside of the other's mouth, Kuronue drank in the sweet flavor while his tongue explored every part of the mouth like a starved man his hands moving to feel Kurama's hardness through his pants; caressing him with his fingers, earning him a twitch and a shudder.

"Please… Kuro," Kurama said shakily as he pulled away drawing in a deep breath, Kurama returned to his lips, thrusting his tongue back equally hard. He finally jerked down the zipper that felt stuck before; freeing the full length of him. As Kurama wrapped his fingers around Kuronue's large girth and began to stroke him up and down he was a little surprised at how endowed his mate actually was. There was also a second surprise that he really didn't expect. His mate's penis was pierced through the tip with a bar and a second piercing; a ring going around the bottom where the head met the shaft.

The tapered "nerdy" pants were relatively easy for him to undo and free Kurama from, as his erection poked through the boxer's slit in the front. His talented fingers immediately gripping Kurama's soft yet hard cock in a firm grip, Kurama moaned softly in his mouth and thrust forwards into his hand at the same time he did. He pulled back breathless from his lover's mouth. "Nngha…That… feels good doesn't it? You're so- so impressive," he said, looking down at the throbbing rod that he worked in his hand.

"I could say the same about you. You're much bigger then I thought," he said, his cheeks becoming stained red in a blush. "You also have a few unexpected surprises."

"That's why I'm a stripper, as for those: I thought they were an interesting touch to the sexual pleasures," he smiled slyly. "Let's undress fully. I want to see all of your luscious body, my flower."

They reluctantly let go of each other's cocks as they hastily removed their clothing, tossing it to the side. Kurama sat back on his elbows as Kuronue finished throwing his shirt to the side before coming back to his body. He eyed him with lustful eyes. "I'm going to have all of you _today_," Kuronue said as he parted the redhead's diffident legs that trembled as they were parted further before moving between them. "So I take it that you're not a virgin?"

Kurama nodded. He was a little ashamed to admit that he wasn't. He knew it probably would have been a miracle if he had survived his heats without sex. "You know I am not. But I've only really had sex on my heats. And its been a long time since I've had one so I'm will be virgin-tight if you enter me now," he replied as he watched as Kuronue gripped his cock again. Kurama jerked his hips up into the hand, needing more. His cock begged for him with pearly tears that dribbled out of the slit and down onto the bat demon's hand; adding more lubrication to the strokes that he began once again. "I cannot stand another's touch but yours."

Kuronue's heart sang. Though he was slightly disappointed, he knew all too well about how the fox had his seasons for breeding, and that his body sought relief by someone who wasn't him. "That will do fine… It doesn't matter anymore now. You're in my hand now," he said and licked up the length of the redhead's penis. He licked up the precum's trail that led to the slit, where his tongue danced around just the way he knew the fox liked it. Then he sucked at the beet red tip of the flower's head ever so sweetly gentle, sending the fox into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Oh Kami!" he moaned and writhed on the bed, his hands flying to grip Kuronue's head. "You're better then before!" He moaned and panted, his hands bunching Kuronue's silky hair in his fists. "Just fuck me, please!?"

Kuronue only chuckled as he slowly licked his way down the shaft, leaving little nips in his wake. "Not yet, I want to savor your sweet flower of a body. I'll be your little humming bird soon as I feel ready for you," he replied, taking an interest in Kurama's peach-fuzzed sack now. He cupped and squeezed him experimentally, yet he knew just the way his partner liked it as he took the balls in his mouth; sucking, rolling and nipping. Kurama's moans urging him on made Kuronue even harder then he already was.

"Cut the corny lines, Kuro," Kurama moaned, spreading his legs further apart, allowing his partner more access. "You're fucking driving me insane as it is!" He panted thrusting his hips up urgently. He felt like he would burst if his lover took his time for much longer. He pulled harder on Kuronue's hair desperate for some relief from him.

Kuronue brought his fingers up to Kuronue's mouth; caressing Kuronue's soft pink lips. "You really want me in you, huh?" he asked, playfully licking his lips; he cast a sultry look at him. "Do you want my hot cock pounding you into your bed?"

Kurama groaned, and then nodded; licking at the finger caressing his lips before sucking eagerly on it. He could taste his own salty flavor that coated Kuronue's finger. The traces of his precum lingered still, as well as his own scent mingling with his partner's.

When Kurama didn't reply Kuronue squeezed Kurama's cock with his other hand, making him gasp, and then left the cock, caressing his way up Kurama's naked chest to the puckered nub; rolling it between his fingers. "Tell me how bad you want it," he purred. "I can see your body wants me very bad… but I need to hear it from your lips."

Kurama arched his back. "I _need_ you. _Now!_" he demanded and took his lover's finger in his mouth again; sucking deeply on it, his tongue licking and caressing it.

Kuronue let out a small groan as the sucking went straight down his shaft, down into his balls. He needed to feel more of that pleasure so he inserted another finger into the wet mouth. "Suck it good…" he replied heatedly. "Unless you're into dry sex and like using blood as lube."

The fox really might not have minded if it wasn't their first time together in however long. But he wanted their first time again to be the best time. He withdrew the fingers from his mouth for a moment, "I wouldn't have minded if it had been a different situation, but fuck…" he moaned, thrusting his hips into him. "I think I would say 'forget it' if I wouldn't have already sucked your fingers." He went back to sucking on his fingers again, watching the bat demon's face as it contorted into pleasure.

When he couldn't take the sucking any more Kuronue gave him a firm nod and withdrew his fingers from the hot mouth. Slicked with saliva he brought them down to the puckered pink hole; dipping one of them in with ease. Kurama groaned and tensed at the intrusion. He knew that he shouldn't be tensing and he gasped and forced himself to relax. "When was your last heat? You're so… tight," he asked, looking up at him. "I can hardly get this finger up there."

"Uhhahn…" the redhead gasped, clutching the sheets now. "Not for a long while. I'm due for a heat shortly. . . God's!" Kurama arched his back. "I'm glad you're around so I don't have to have my friend fuck the hell out of me!"

Kuronue cocked his brow. "Hiei?"

Hiei was the only one he knew that he really could trust when others couldn't. The Koorime had a weird way of showing how much he cared for him. Not to mention Hiei trusted him and Kurama trusted him in an odd sort of way that no one other understood. It was possible that strange bond is what Hiei understood and made stronger with knowing their trust levels with one another. Or maybe it was the fact that they were both misunderstood demons?

"Yes… The only one I'll allow near me like this. That's why we dated," Kurama replied breathlessly.

Inserting another finger, once he felt that he was ready, he began his slow thrusts into his partner. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure the pipsqueak's better than a random stranger, I suppose," he said, giving a small shrug. "So you're due for another one soon?"

Kurama nodded and hissed as the second finger entered him. He moaned then as the digits began thrusting into him. "Yes!" he hissed out and writhed under the magical fingers that stretched him as they plunged in and out of him. "I'll need you for that for sure."

Smiling, Kuronue nodded. "Anything for you, lover," he said as he took the bobbing and flushed cock that was in his face, twitching for attention. He sucked harder and harder on it; wiggling his tongue over the soft tip and into the weeping slit. Releasing it he let a string of saliva mixed with precum be pulled from the organ to his lips. "Mmm, your cock is delicious."

The fox nearly choked on his saliva as he swallowed. "Fuck me?" he pleaded, thrusting his hips up into the other's face. "As much as I love your mouth, I want you in me more. Quit teasing me!"

Giving him a deep, dark, rich laugh Kuronue nodded. He also needed to feel him. He wanted to thrust the head of his penis into his lover's heat; pounding the cum right out of him. Over and over he wanted to drill his head into the patch of nerves in Kurama that would make his lover scream to the heavens. That was what gave Kuronue the most pleasure, just to hear that simple sound. The piercings in his member would feel the ultimate pleasure.

"Prepare yourself to be fucked," he grinned and pushed, repositioning his body so he could lift Kurama's legs up to his shoulders for the best penetration. Then he leaned down for a deep kiss and pushed his member to the opening of Kurama's wet hole, teasing it momentarily. He took in Kurama's mysterious green eyes with his own; his hand entwining in Kurama's he gave a sharp thrust and sheathed himself.

Kurama howled in pleasure and in pain as he felt Kuronue's cock shoving all the way into him to the hilt. The pleasure was immense; it was something he hadn't had in so long. It was something he had longed for. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him as Kuronue thrust his lean hips into him, angling them just right so that every motion created the strongest wave crashing over him. "Oh, Kuronue!" Kurama moaned as he gripped his lover's shoulders.

That was only the beginning of his pleasure. As Kuronue pumped his dick in and out, the three rings that went through his cock rubbed up against Kurama, jolting him instantly. His nails sunk into Kuronue's shoulders, gasping his name.

Kuronue let out a sexy chuckle, low and deep. It sent shivers down Kurama's spine. "You like that, huh?" Kuronue asked. He was panting lightly and let out small moans. It was pleasure for the both of them. Kuronue was very grateful that he got the piercing's. "It's all for you, my love."

Kurama gasped. "Yes…" he moaned, as tingles started from his toes and went up to his cock in waves that kept coming. He hadn't known that such small pieces of metal could have such an effect in him. "Please, harder."

The dark-haired demon squeezed Kurama's hand. "You got it," he grunted, thrusting his hips into him; the loud slap of their skins could be heard as they met fully. Their heated pants began to increase as their passionate fucking continued. They edged closer and closer to one another's peak.

Expertly Kuronue kept thrusting his hips up into Kurama's prostate. He reached between them and gripped Kurama's cock and jerked it up and down in time with the movement of his body. He could feel both of them rising tot their peaks. They were so close.

Kurama whined and panted as waves of pleasure curled his toes. Tingly sensations grew stronger in his balls as he jerked backwards urgently. He needed to come so badly that it began to hurt. The red tip of his cock was growing in shades of red, adding to his flowering image of a rose. Feminine, yet also masculine, making him look exotic.

The fox demon's balls drew up tight as they were ready to release. His nails dug into the sheets of the bed, scrunching them up into the palm of his hand. Kurama gasped and arched against the sheets.

The taller male leaned down, breathing his hot breath into his lover's ear, and then took the ear lobe in his mouth, sucking on it. Kurama quivered and drew in deeper breaths. "Let's come together," Kuronue said after letting go of his ear. Kuronue ground up hard into his sweet spot making Kurama cry out so sweetly as he came; triggering his own orgasm as the tight muscles clamped down on his cock.

Kurama felt the sweet release take over his body as his cock spurted hot cream all over both their chests. He could feel Kuronue's come empty into him and leak out of his hole as it was completely filled and more. Panting, he spoke breathlessly, "Wow… You're amazing."

Kuronue chuckled and kissed him shortly before replying, "Yes, I hope that made up for some of the time we had lost."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kurama said slyly, as he rolled Kuronue over and straddled him. "I don't think that'll do at all to fully make it up. But now we have all the time we need to whatever we want since we're together."

Smiling the bat demon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do," he replied, as he reached up, tugging at Kurama's red hair and pulling him down so that their positions were reversed.

Kissing him deeply, Kurama pulled back. "So have you been back to spirit world lately?" he asked, curious to know now.

Thinking for a moment, Kuronue shook his head in a 'no'. "Not since that night. I didn't really know if I should since they still could come after me," Kuronue answered while wrapping his arms around his partner's neck. It wasn't the fact that they could kill him again; it was that he didn't want to risk loosing another life. It was a life that he might not ever have another chance at living again; not knowing if he would be reborn again or no.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think that I wanted to find you first if possible. And another reason: I didn't want to mess up again. What about you? Have you gone back there? I am assuming that you have."

"Plenty of times since that day," Kurama said. "I haven't gone back to that area though. It would be too hard for me. I had been considering taking up our vengeance though. Paying those bastards back for what they've done to us; to you."

"Yeah I know, I'd like to do nothing more then that too in response to having you go through such a pain for my loss. Let's go back together someday. Then we can take it for good. But for now, let's just enjoy our moments together," Kuronue' said kissing his cheek. "How about this, lets go to the mall and kick it with a little shopping spree on me?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Alright, then you can meet my other friends. I think you'll like them. I'm sure that they're busy with school but they usually go to the café outside the mall afterwards. It will be the perfect timing."

"Anything you like I'll enjoy or tolerate," he said with a slight shrug. Sitting up and lifting Kurama off of him, he stretched. "Time to get cleaned then if you want to go out; can't go out smelling like sex."

Kurama laughed and nodded. "Okay, last one to the shower has to clean the other!" he said and ran for the shower, Kuronue only steps behind him. Kurama knew that this was becoming a good start to their rekindled relationship. This time, he wouldn't allow _anything_ to come to into harming their relationship.

A/n: I think this will be the last chapter since I don't get much attention for this fiction. I may just put a separate epilog or sequel to this later. Maybe in a few months, because right now it's just all: BLAH in my mind. So thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I appreciate it.


End file.
